The Euro 2008: A Partnership
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: When Turkey and Greece have to partner up to host the Euro 2008, what will be in store for them?


Hey hey, TurkGiri is probably one of my more favorite pairings. They've just got such an angsty twisty past that makes you wanna write _fanfics_! Anyways, here you go! It's a rather long one-shot, but from what my friends have told me, they all really liked it.

Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Pairings: TurkeyxGreece; TurkGiri (**implied** HunAuSwiss, RoChu, DenNor, and SuFin)  
Rating: T for cursing, and some other stuff  
Warnings: Cursing, yaoi (why the h*ll else would you be reading Hetalia fics if you didn't like yaoi? XD)

* * *

2002

"Remind me why I have to work with you again?" The brunette nation mumbled as he walked (read: was dragged) along by the edgy Turk.

"It's fer yer own good, kid," He snapped. "All these foreigners think we got something against each other, and we gotta clear things up fer them."

"But we _do_ have something against each other," The Grecian retorted quietly, but Turkey heard him.

"I didn't ask about yer opinion on this, a'right? Doin' this Euro Football thing together will get people to stop spreadin' these damned rumors." What 'damned rumors'? Greece frankly thought that his neighboring country just wanted some time alone with him. Which Greece was positive that the Turk would not get. Almost positive.

"How come I've never heard about these rumors? What do they say about us?" Greece inquired without emotion. The Turk halted, making the Greek wish he didn't ask the question.

"Kid, I honestly dunno. These other guys like to keep everything under wraps. But from the feedback I'm gettin', the slander ain't pretty. I tried to ask Egypt, but he refused to tell me. He isn't part of that European Union gang, right?" Greece stifled a sigh.

"Turkey, Egypt is nowhere _near_ Europe. Egypt's in Africa." Greece hid his irritation from the Turkish nation. "And the EU is _not_ a gang."

"Oh, whatever. Union, gang, it's all the same. But shouldn't you know about this gossip? Yer in the EU, right?" The Turk questioned, his masked face meeting the Grecian's.

"Yes I am." He paused, seeking out the right words. "Maybe if you made more of an attempt to join the EU, you would've heard about it too." Turkey's face soured.

"I already told you this before. I don't want those Cypriot vessels infesting my territory." The Turk resumed dragging Greece to the conference hall. The green-eyed nation only sighed.

"You want to stay isolated from everyone else? Your country has already been modernized, Turkey. It could bring you new opportunities."

"Opportunities my ass." Turkey simply left it at that. The two trudged on, the harsh sun beating down on them, the frigid air refusing to heat up. They neared a small, quaint village, and looked around for some sign that the other countries had arrived. Ambling deeper into the village, Turkey was the first to find Switzerland standing outside of a two-story building. The blonde waved, and the Mediterranean countries approached him.

"Hello, you two. It's good to see you again. How's everything?" The Swiss man had put on his formal air.

"How's Austria?" The masked nation insinuated, but Switzerland got his joke.

"Fine, thank you," He snapped, now blushing furiously.

"Heh, yer blushing." Greece gawked at Turkey's attitude. What a way to greet the nation who kindly allowed a stay in his country!

"T-That's just from the cold." The Swiss stammered, and he exaggeratedly shivered. "Let's head inside and get the meeting started." The Greek wanted to help the short nation, but he didn't know the outcome of being impassive. Especially when he knew he had to listen to the Ottoman Empire.

The room that they entered was a little compact, but Greece figured that it would work. Seated around a circular table were Russia, Hungary, four of the Nordics, and Austria. Switzerland had neatly laid out name tags for the seating chart, and Greece was sitting between Turkey and Switzerland. Turkey was comfortably seated next to Russia on his left.

"Alright everyone, we're here today to-"

"Sit down, Vreneli, this is not a military plan." Austria conducted, but Switzerland's face flushed at the use of his nickname.

"Austria, b-be quiet! This is _my_ meeting!" Hungary looked warily at Switzerland.

"Anyways, this is for the 2008 Euro hosting. So, the candidates are Russia, Hungary, the four Nordics, Turkey and Greece, and Austria and me. We're going to cast a vote to-"

"That's dumb! Why should we cast a vote?" Denmark chirped, with Norway rolling his eyes. The Swiss was prepared.

"Be_cause_ it would be fair. I know some countries are thinking that we're only gonna vote for ourselves, but that's not the case here. We're going to cast our votes, the other countries are going to cast their votes online, and we'll count them up to see who wins." Switzerland explained in detail.

"Yeah, I understand that, but we already know that everyone's gonna vote for us anyways!" Denmark flashed a grin at everyone, and Norway groaned.

"Anko, you idiot, everyone's not as haughty as you are." Norway growled.

"Hottie? You think I'm hot? Norge, no offense, but I really don't think now's the time to come out with this kinda stuff-"

"Denmark! _Du er så dumme_! 'Haughty' means 'arrogant'!" Norway was fuming, Denmark was laughing uncontrollably, and Sweden didn't seem too pleased at the subject of homosexuals. Sweden's only response was to put his arm around Finland and state, "He's my wife." Finland just trembled with fear for the tall blonde nation. Hungary fidgeted in her chair, trying not to burst with joy at the homoerotic scenes playing before her eyes. Turkey leaned into Greece's ear.

"These Europeans...I'm glad you're not as noisy as they are." The Grecian only blinked at Turkey and nodded. Austria seemed to tune out the mess of voices, but Switzerland was upset that his meeting was up in flames before even starting.

"That's it, you guys! Stop arguing over little things! We need to get these votes in!" Switzerland barked. Austria couldn't help but smile at Switzerland.

"D'aww, he's so cute." Austria remarked, but put on a guilty look when Hungary glared daggers at him.

"What was that?"

"Um, his...his boots! They're in style this season." Austria's bluff didn't lessen Hungary's temper. Switzerland's face was red with embarrassment.

"Austria, that's very thoughtful of you." The Swiss man was shaking with euphoria at Austria's comment.

"Can you two have this discussion in bed? This conference has too much sexual tension." Turkey stated nonchalantly, but Switzerland was quick to counter.

"And we _all_ know what you did with _your_ sexual tensions, Turkey." The room suddenly became deathly silent, and the Turk avoided the eyes that watched him intently. Greece now just wanted to be a cat and curl up; he wanted to hide away from the eyes that were actually staring at him, and not at Turkey.

"We don't need you commenting on my relation with Austria." Turkey without warning stood up, heading for the door.

"Here're the keys; the address is on the key ring." Murmurs of protest came from the crowd, but Switzerland and Turkey were both intent on their motive. Switzerland tossed the dark-skinned man a key ring. Greece pulled on the Turk's scarf, preventing him from leaving.

"_Türkiye_...you don't have to leave. You don't have to feel bad. You-"

"_Yunanistan_...let me have my peace." Greece's shoulders sagged and he reluctantly released Turkey's scarf, and within a few moments he was gone. The other nations felt that the hostility had vanished, but the Greek felt a nag in his heart.

"Greece, I'm sorry I brought up..."

"It's okay Switzerland, I understand. And I'm fine." The Grecian murmured, but the Swiss wasn't satisfied.

"I know that you and Turkey were trying to reconcile by jointly entering the Euro 2008, and I really didn't mean for it to end up like this." Switzerland apologized sincerely, hanging his head in shame.

"We'll be alright." The cat nation stated simply. The Swiss nodded, and turned to the table.

"So, you guys, let's cast our votes now." As Switzerland passed out ballots and pencils, Russia decided to speak up.

"Don't vote for me. My country's too cold to play soccer, and I also wanted China to host with me. But then everyone told me that China can't participate because he's not from Europe. So don't pick me." Everyone stared blankly at Russia, who was smiling cheerfully, his platinum blonde hair slightly hiding his violet eyes. Hungary smiled back and saluted Russia, returning the favor.

"Alright Russia, I won't vote for you!" Everyone began scribbling down their choice for the host, except for Greece. He stared at the paper, not knowing who to vote for. Greece thought that the Nordics would have a hard time jointly hosting the games, after seeing how they cooperated with each other. Since Russia had asked not to vote for him, Greece ruled him out as well. It was only Hungary, Austria and Switzerland, and Turkey and him. "Switzerland also believed that Turkey and I could patch up our history. Turkey and I have even tried, like with the earthquake diplomacy. I felt so bad seeing Turkey hurt, along with his citizens...so maybe...I should just..." Before Greece even realized it, he had written out "Turkey and Greece" onto the paper.

"Okay guys, time to wrap it up." Switzerland collected the ballots and Austria pulled out a laptop. The two men were close together, both working simultaneously. As Switzerland finished tallying Austria found the voting website.

"Alright, I'll add up-"

"Vreneli, I'll do it. You're so worked up." Austria cut in, entering the ballots online. "Would you look at that..."

"What?" The group asked in unison.

"Hungary, Greece and Turkey, and we tied! I guess we're gonna have to do a second voting tomorrow!" Austria cheered. Everyone else exploded with conversation.

"_Tomorrow_?"

"The Nordics should've won!"

"Who let that fujoshi get our votes?"

"I'm glad I didn't get in."

Greece watched in silence. "I wonder how Turkey's doing," The cat nation wondered.

"Guys, settle down! Austria's right, we're going to have to do second voting tomorrow. I've got keys for everyone. Just lemme tell you who you're rooming with." Switzerland quieted everyone else down.

"Well, we're going to be rooming the hosting countries with each other. So, I'm...with Austria, Hungary's alone-"

"You two are in a room together?" Hungary bristled. Austria cleared his throat.  
"It's for matters excluding the ones on your mind right now-" The couple spun off into a dispute while the Swiss continued the list.

"...the Nordics with each other, Greece with Turkey, and Russia, you're alone." Switzerland finished.

"Can I room with China?" Russia inquired innocently.

"...If he's in there, then sure." Switzerland replied, his face puzzled.

"Oh, he will be. Kolkolkol..." Russia spun on his heels and sauntered to the door.

"Oh, you're forgetting the keys, Russia!" Switzerland called to Russia. The tall nation only spun around, bringing the keys up to his face and giving a disturbing smile.

"Hee hee..." Russia tightened the scarf around his neck before exiting the room. Switzerland shuddered before turning to Greece.

"I'll have to show you where your room is, with Turkey." Switzerland directed. Greece only rested his head on the table as the countries left the conference hall. Only Austria, Switzerland, and Greece remained.

"Well, let's go, Greece. Austria, I'll meet you in our room in a few minutes." Austria nodded as a response and headed out the door. Greece waited for Switzerland to take the lead, but once they exited into the fresh wintriness, the two walked in pace with each other. Switzerland attempted at small talk.

"So Greece, how's your economy? Trade? Foreign relations? Make any new friends-" Switzerland abruptly cut himself off, realizing what he had said. The cat nation only shook his head, acting as if he didn't hear the last part of the Swiss' words.

"Why yes, the economy is fine. We're getting along nicely with the rest of the world." Switzerland only nodded thoughtfully. The hard snow barely made a crunch under the two males' boots, after being walked on by so many. The Swiss made a sharp turn right, and Greece followed him up to the door.

"I don't think Turkey wants to see me today, but I'm sure he'll respond if you're at the door. Be sure to tell him the good news!" Switzerland bade Greece farewell, and jogged back. Greece watchfully approached the door, and knocked twice. He could hear footsteps striding towards the entrance, and Turkey's husky voice demanded, "Who is it?"

"_Türkiye_...it's me, Greece." The Grecian murmured, and the door creaked open. The brunette slipped in through the door and bumped into the Turk's chest.

"How was the meeting?"

"Fine..." Was all the Greek could say. As he slowly tilted his head upward, he was surprised to see that Turkey had his mask off, revealing his bronzed face. His golden-brown eyes unwillingly met Greece's green ones.

"Who won?" Greece felt Turkey's warm breath reach him. Greece trembled.

"It was a tie between Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, and us." The Turk took a step back from Greece, staring at him.

"Who did you vote for?"

"Were you able to vote?" Greece rounded off on Turkey's question.

"Yeah, I voted online. I didn't want to see that blonde-" Turkey stopped himself short. "You think you could get away without answerin' my question? Tell me, boy!"

* * *

I shuffled my feet, now trying to avert Turkey's persistent gaze. My head was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Let's say our votes at the same time." I suggested, and the Ottoman Empire was startled. His eyebrows knitted in suspicion, but I knew he wanted to hear my pick.

"Fine. On the count of three. One..." I could feel a sudden internal panic. Who did Turkey vote for?

"Two..." What would he say about my vote?

"Three." What if...he picked the same as me?

There was a silence, and we both spoke at once.

"Us!" I instinctively cringed after speaking; Turkey had raised me to not defy him. But nothing came. No beating, no pinning to a wall, no...

"I...I never...I never thought-" Turkey seemed at a loss for words. He knead his hands together, a bad habit of him when he was nervous. His golden eyes were filled with...what was that emotion? I've never seen him with that emotion before. Anger, irritation, fatigue, lust...

Was it...love?

"Turkey...I...I think that...maybe...we could really...start an alliance. On both parts...we're trying to fix..." I spoke softly, and he moved closer to me. I squeezed my eyes shut; being so near to the Turk scared me beyond my imagination. Turkey gently placed his hands on my shoulders, making sure not to grip them tightly, and revive the memories that I had buried deep inside me.

"_Yunanistan_...I wish you didn't have to go through all of that while under my rule...I was selfish. I should've put your needs first, and I shouldn't have..." Turkey pulled me closer to him, and my head rested on his powerfully built chest. I was quivering, draining my stability, and Turkey began to run his fingers through my sleek russet locks. I didn't realize it, but tears ran down my face in streaks. The taller nation whispered soft words of comfort in his native tongue, and I could feel my heart lightening, each load drifting off, leaving behind nothing but semisweet remembrances of before. Each time he had struck me. Each time he had tackled me. Each time he had abused me. Each time had had molested me. Just being in Turkey's arms purged me of our capricious past, and all of the hatred that had come with it.

Turkey tipped my chin upward, and he leaned in to me. Our lips merged together; his stubble brushing against my jaw. I opened my mouth on command, but the Turk wasn't intending to hurt me. He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and our tongues twisted together, knowing that they dovetailed like a dream. We kissed for so long that I could almost feel our languages melting together with our tongues. We both broke off, panting to recover our breath. Turkey looked at me in the eye, his eyes gleaming with something more familiar to me, and yet I was not jolted with fear because of it.

"Tonight? Do you want to?" My stomach flipped; I was frozen, my whole body tense. Turkey was aware of my anxiety conflicting with my desire, and he brought me close to him again. "It's okay if you don't...I'm sorry I asked..." I took a shuddering breath. Why was I letting myself be controlled by my fears? Now that Turkey is putting my needs before his, shouldn't I try and do the same?

The truth was...I've _been_ doing that. Ever since I was born, it was Turkey's needs, then mine. I knew Turkey wouldn't feel offended if I declined his offer.

"Turkey...let's take things...one step at a time." I entwined my hand with his, making his face tinge with blush. He only gave a small smile, and I tugged him toward the bedroom down the hall from where we stood. As I fumbled with the bed sheets, Turkey delicately wrapped me in the quilt, and in his arms. I had drifted to sleep, still in his embrace.

* * *

Greece blinked sleep from his eyes, realizing that Turkey was already up and out of bed. The Grecian rose from the bed, and peered around in search for the older nation.

"_Tourkía_? _Tourkía_? _Poú eísai_?" The cat nation called out to the room in Greek. After a few seconds, heavy footsteps thudded towards the bedroom.

"_Yunanistan_? C'mon, we're having breakfast at the conference hall. Get out of bed and get ready." The Turk seemed cold to Greece, which made him slump with rejection. Greece only gave a mumble of disapproval before leaping out of bed. The brunette nation hurriedly readied himself before stepping out the door in pace with Turkey. The Mediterranean countries said not a word to each other, and Greece was repudiated by it. "_Even after yesterday, Turkey _still_ doesn't want to correct his wrongs_?" But just as Greece was finishing his thought, he felt a warm article of clothing cover his head. As he turned to Turkey, the taller nation looked away, hot with introversion. As the Grecian patted the wool hat adorning him, he felt the top having small flaps sticking out. To Greece's surprise, the masked nation had given him a...cat hat.

"Tur-"

"Think nothing of it." The Turk simply stated. Greece could feel the warmth of contentment reaching every inch of his body, and he shivered with delight. The two nations trekked along side

each other, with a newfound connection, and entered the building together. Almost everyone had arrived, and the room was filled with the aroma of appetizing Swiss food. Switzerland gave a cheerful grin at the two.

"Hello! We were just about to start! Have a seat, and we'll start this meeting at a fair pace." Switzerland seemed unusually positive, which Greece took note of, but Turkey's mind seemed only on the neat arrange of food on the table. As Greece plopped into his chair, the Swiss man instantly stood up, acting as an attentive host to his guests.

"Any drink, Greece?" Switzerland asked politely, yet still retaining his chipper attitude.

"Just milk will be fine."

"And you, Turkey?" There was a pause of silence.

"Hot tea, please." Turkey replied without expression. Greece felt a little uneasy at Turkey's stance to Switzerland, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head and picked from a variety of dishes. Greece nibbled on a piece of bread and cheese while listening to Switzerland.

"Well, it's the semi-finals, and we're down to three candidates- Hungary, Turkey and Greece, and Austria and me. The rest of the countries are, once again, going to vote online, and we'll count up the votes from there. Any other questions _regarding the matter at hand_?" Switzerland emphasized. Denmark's hand shot up, but then he put it down, causing the rest of the group to murmur with laughter. Switzerland gave one nod. "We'll start the voting when everyone's finished up-"

"Pyaa! _Izvinite_! I'm so sorry! I woke up late, and then I had to chase China around to make sure he didn't get away, da? After finally roping him down, I realized I was late to the meeting! So sorry again, da!" Russia was panting, and Switzerland's eyes were filled with question, like when a teacher doesn't believe the excuse a student gives for not doing their homework. The Swiss man broke a bit of a sweat, but regained control.

"T-That's alright, Russia. We were just having breakfast. Voting will take place afterwards." Switzerland quickly briefed. Russia nodded with understanding.

"Da!" Conversation between nations had dropped to minimal again, and Greece looked over at Turkey. Even though the masked nation appeared to be all right with a good appetite, Greece could tell he was preoccupied with something.

"_Tourkía_! Is everything alright?" The cat nation inquired to the Turk. He nodded back at the Greek.

"Yeah. I just really hope we win this." Greece was instantly filled with sympathy for Turkey.

"...Me too." Greece whispered back, and they both resumed eating. As Greece finished off his bread, he reached for a piece of juicy-looking meat before Turkey grabbed the platter, pushed Greece's hand down, and passed the plate to him. The Grecian was confounded.

"What-?"

"Don't reach for the plate like a child, Greece." Greece let out a "pfft" at Turkey's reasoning, and took a slice of the meat for himself. Some other nations smirked at the two. As Turkey placed the tray back down, he looked at Switzerland.

"Switzerland, what kind of meat is-?"

"It's specially ordered," Switzerland cut in. "I know about your diet restrictions. No pork." Turkey stopped to think about the Swiss' words for a second, and then gave a small smile.

"_Teşekkür ederiz_, Switzerland."

"No problem." The two nations exchanged kind looks, and the Greek felt relieved. _So they're not snapping at each other..._

The Mediterranean countries chewed on their strips of beef as they handed the plates to Switzerland. Austria joined in with helping Switzerland clean up, and Hungary gave the short blonde man an icy stare. Once the table was cleared, Switzerland spoke up again.

"Well, right after this, I'm going to pass out the voting ballots again, and we'll do the same thing as last time. Alright?" Hungary stood up without warning, and glowered at Switzerland between Norway and Austria.

"You," She snapped irritably. "You and my husband are having an affair!" Several gasps arose from the group, and Turkey kept his mouth shut. Switzerland narrowed his eyes at the Hungarian.

"You, are too paranoid for your own good." The Swiss retorted, holding back his anger.

"I could hear your groans from the next room! You and him took the advantage of being in the same room and really enjoyed it, didn't you?" Now Hungary was yelling, and the two countries clashed. Austria tried to separate the two, and it utterly failed. Greece shrunk towards Turkey, and the older nation let the Grecian grip his calloused hand. Nobody was doing anything to stop Hungary and Switzerland, and if they continued for any longer, the standard truce kept at all global meetings might be broken for the first time. Greece did not like the idea of a war being caused because nobody tried to stop it. He wanted to tell Turkey to try and help, but Turkey had already commented more than enough on the Swiss and the Austrian.

"The two of you are being childish." A deep voice suddenly spoke up, and the brawling nations halted to turn to the country that had just spoken. Everyone's eyes were on Sweden, who was now adjusting his glasses. His blue-green eyes examined the countries.

"Stop whining about Austria. He's too dignified to cheat on his wife. Even you know that, Hungary. And Switzerland is not one to throw away his honor for a man, regardless of who it is. So be quiet and give me the ballot." Sweden finished his mini speech, making the room feel empty and tranquil.

"And one for my wife." Greece released Turkey's hand, and was awed at Sweden's clever way to give the message, yet lighten the mood with another one of his 'wife' jokes. Or...were they even jokes?

"Yeah, Su-san's right! Let's stop fighting over Austria and get the votes in." Finland added, disregarding Sweden's label for him.

"Mm-hmm..." Switzerland mumbled as he passed around pencils and paper. Hungary now eyed Switzerland with humiliation.

"Hey, Swiss, I'm sorry for accusing you. I don't know how to make it up to you..." Hungary trailed off, still filled with contrition.

"Maybe...you could vote for Austria and me?" He flashed a grin at Hungary, who smirked.

"Forget it, Swiss." Hungary concluded. Greece quickly scribbled down his vote, and peered over at Turkey's. The masked nation was jotting down "Hungary", to the Grecian's discontent. But then again, wouldn't it be selfish to write your own name out for the vote? Greece scribbled out "Austria and Switzerland". The two jointly gave Switzerland their votes, and Austria pulled out the same laptop from before. As he logged on, the nations began discussing who they voted for.

"Denmark? Norway? Who'd you vote for?" Finland asked curiously.

"Anko and I voted for Turkey and Greece. Hey, you two," Norway waved his hand at them from across the table. The Mediterranean nations looked up at the Norwegian.

"I think you two should win. You're always helping each other, despite the fact..." Norway trailed off, signaling what he meant, and continued. "...And anyways, there aren't any third wheels in your relation, if you know what I mean." Denmark stifled at laugh while glancing at Austria, who wasn't paying attention to their conversation.  
"If there are ever any third wheels with China and me, I'd usually hit them with my water pipe. Wanna see it?" Russia chirped. Everyone shook their head rapidly.

"Nah,"

"No thanks, that's fine..."

"It's okay."

Russia only smiled at the other nations. Greece played with the cat ears on his hat, and Denmark took notice.

"Hey, you didn't have that yesterday! It's really cute! Where'd you get it?" Denmark waited breathlessly for an answer. Greece pulled on Turkey's sleeve.

"_Türkiye_ got it for me." Greece murmured, a blush creeping up his face. The four Nordics exchanged bright looks.

"That was nice of you, Turkey," Norway spoke to Turkey. The Turk nodded, and he gave the Grecian a small smile.

"Well, the votes are in! We tallied them up, and...wow!" Austria exclaimed with shock.

"What _now_?" Everyone groaned.

"There's a tie between Hungary...and the two of us, Vreneli!" Switzerland sprung on top of the computer, viewing the results.

"Turkey, Greece...you two were down by two votes. I wonder...?" Switzerland shut the laptop, letting out a sigh.

"Well, that was a rough round. You guys can all go home for the finals. Be sure to cast your vote online, because for this one, _every vote counts_, as you saw with Turkey and Greece. Unfortunately, they didn't make-"

"We heard ya, cheese-brain," Denmark interrupted. "Let's go home, Norge! _Finally_!" Denmark dragged the Norwegian out the door, and Norway quickly gave a last goodbye.

"_Farvel_! See you at the next world conference!" Norway shouted, and the door slammed shut, sending a whiff of frozen air into the room. Sweden stood up.

"My wife and I will be leaving then. _Farväl_." Finland stood up as well, and the couple walked out the door.

"_Näkemiin_! See you later!" Slowly, all of the countries began exiting the conference room, and once again, only Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, and the Mediterranean countries remained.

"Well, Turkey, Greece, it was a good competition. I'm sorry you didn't make it to the finals. If it were up to me, I think you two should've made it. You guys were so close...well, better luck next time." Switzerland stuck out his hand to shake, and Turkey responded by clutching the Swiss' hand. Switzerland turned to Austria and Hungary, and they both beamed at the Mediterranean nations.

"Before you head off, I just wanted to tell you..." Hungary began uncertainly, as if she didn't know whether to continue with her statement. "...that the two of you, are probably the cutest-" Austria swiftly put his hand to Hungary's mouth, and she struggled with him for a while. Switzerland began to panic.

"Well, have a safe trip back! We'll all be sure to say hi at the world conference!" The Swiss man flashed a grin before pulling out his shotgun, and he jumped into the fight, yelling at the two countries to stop wrangling with each other. Turkey slipped his hand around Greece's waist, and the two were out the door in seconds. They walked only a short distance before Turkey spoke up.

"Can you believe it? Two votes! We could've made it! Greece, who did you vote for?"

"What about you?" Greece felt guilty answering Turkey's question with one of his own. Turkey didn't seem offended.

"I actually voted for Hungary..."

"I voted for Austria and Switzerland." Greece admitted. Turkey hit his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"If only we had voted for ourselves! I guess sometimes it's better to be egotistic than generous, y'know?" Greece thought about Turkey's words, and the two realized that they had meaning for their history together as well.

"Err...well...y'know what I mean..." Turkey trailed off, and the two countries were silent again. After a while, Greece looked at Turkey again.

"Turkey?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever find about about those rumors regarding the two of us?" Turkey stopped, and faced the Grecian, who seemed a bit surprised at the suddenness.

"As I matter of fact, I did." Greece waited keenly for Turkey's feedback, but received none. The Turk removed his mask and brought their two bodies together.

"They're not rumors anymore." The Turk and the Greek engaged in a long kiss, Greece losing himself in Turkey's embrace.

* * *

D'aww, happy ending~  
Yeah, I know Turkey's accent died halfway through, and I wasn't too worried about that. XD  
Was Greece in character? I hope so, I tried super hard; it's difficult to put emotion into a man who has none, aru.  
Don't forget to review! It tells me I'm not a creepy otaku fujoshi!


End file.
